warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
WindClan/Roleplay Archive3
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Windclan... I let out a groan as I opened my eyes. I knew that Silverpaw standing over me. She hissed at me. "You know Gustpaw, right?" she hissed. I tried to move, but I felt that I was held down by something. I nodded. She snarled in my face and said, "Then stay away from him,". I was confused. "What do you mean?" I hissed back. --Avalanchestrike 23:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) "What should we do? We can't launch a head on attack." I said. "We should sneak up on him," said Blueswipe. "Agreed," said Fireheart. We entered the camp and kept ourselves hidden. We started to yell to get the ShadowClan cats confused and dashed towards Avalanchepaw. Fireheart grabed her by the scruff. "Don't mess with WindClan you crow food eaters!" yowled Blueswipe. We dashed into WindClan territory. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) "thank StarClan," I gasped. I turned to Fireheart. "How do you feel, Fireheart?" --Avalanchestrike 00:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) "Great," Fireheart purred. "But I'm more conserned about is you," he said looking at a would down her side. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe nosed Avalanchpaw. "Sit down," She instructed. "Help will hopfully be on the way." Prickl ar 13:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) "No, no sitting down," he started. "We need to move, and fast." We started traveling back to camp. "We still have not acomplished what we came here for, Fireheart," I pionted out. "I know," he muttered, not turning to look at me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) "I don't feel so good," I replied, I feel like my head is spinning. "Did you find Gustpaw and Mudsplash?" I asked Blueswipe and Windfeather. --Avalanchestrike 01:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "No, but they are fine," said Fireheart. "How do you know?" I asked. 'Just trust me on this one, O.k?" he replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I struggled to my paws. "let's go," I said, before I collapsed again. Fireheart hurried to me and help me to my paws. "I'm not a kit," I hissed at Fireheart. --Avalanchestrike 01:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "Then get up and walk," he hissed back. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:16, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I gulped. "i don't think I can," I hissed "I'm in pain and I have enduring it since I got here," I continued. I felt weaker than ever and fell my side, panting. I could tell that Windfeather has rushed to my side, but I only hear voices, not actual words. --Avalanchestrike 02:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "Then why would you-" he stoped talking and sighed. "Windfeather, help me carry her back to camp." I nodded in reply. We started to travel again. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 03:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I wake up to the commotion Fireheart and Windfeather was arguing about. "What is going on?" I asked. They stopped arguing and turned to me. A purr rose from Fireheart's throat. "You're awake, Avalanchepaw," He purred. I shook my head and remember what happen. I then remembered what Silverpaw said to me. "I need to talk to Gustpaw," I said to Fireheart. --Avalanchestrike 21:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "Then go," he replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I saw Gustpaw talking to Nightleaf. "Gustpaw, I need to talk to you," I said, wrapping my tail over my paws. --Avalanchestrike 22:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "Why do you think she needed to talk to Gustpaw so badly?" I asked. "I dunno," replied Fireheart. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) (sorry, i RP Gustpaw) "What do you want?" He growled. I flinched under his tone, but I straighten up. "I need to talk to you in private," I growled back. I led him out of camp. For some reason, I'm wondering why Mudsplash is behind us. --Avalanchestrike 22:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) That night... In the warriors den I heard rusling in the bushes outside. I exited the den and whent into the forest. I smelled a cat but I was unsure if it was a clan cat, or a rogue. "Hello," I called out. A black and ornge striped tom pounced on me. "Rogue!" I hissed as I slashed at his face. We started to fight. I was pushed near a deep cavern ledge. I triped and fell over. One claw clung to the ledge. The tom loomed over me and I knew he would push me over. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the fillan blow. Instead, he stuck out his paw and gestured me to grab it, I did and he pulled me back up. "Why'd you do it?' I asked. "Why did I do what?" he asked. "Pull me back up instead of killing me," I said. "Why would I want to kill you?" he asked. "But you puonced on me and we started fighting," I said. "Yeah, It was fun," he said. "Why are you on WindClan territory?" I asked. "Cause," he replied. I sighed, I was getting no where. (After you finish talking to Gustpaw, say you heard Windfeather and the tom talking) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I jumped back after Gustpaw was about to claw me. "Why do you think that Silverpaw likes me?" he growled. "If you send anything to anybody, I'll shred-" He paused. We nosed though the bush to when I smelled Windfeather and a rouge. --Avalanchestrike 23:15, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "What's your name?" I asked. "Apollo, and you?" he replied. "Windfeather," I awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, I need to RP gustpaw) "should we tell Featherstar?" Gustpaw whispered to my ear. I shook my head. No Way I tell Featherstar I thought Windfeather will shred me. "We will get in trouble if Featherstar finds out," He meowed. I has to admit he was right. "I know," I said. He pressed himself to me. I thought it was because of the cold, but I was thinking of something different. --Avalanchestrike 17:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) (RP him as much as you want, Silver has not been active in a long time) I heard whispers in the undergrowth. "Avalanchepaw? Gustpaw?" I called. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 17:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Uh-oh. I thought. Me and Gustpaw popped our heads out of the ferns. --Avalanchestrike 17:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC) "What are y'all doing out here so late?' I asked. "And with no warrior to accompany you." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 17:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) before I can say anything, Gustpaw helps me. "She just needed to talk to me." He said, I bit back a thanks. "Besides what are doing here and with that rouge?" He hissed. "Thanks," I whispered, I could tell he was nodding. (Do u think Silver will kill me if Gustpaw and Avalanchepaw will be more than friends?) --Avalanchestrike 17:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) (She said she wants Silverpaw and Gustpaw to like eachother.) "This is Apollo," I paused. "A friend," I added. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 17:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) (how do you know?) I was a little concerned. "I never you had a friend outside of the clan," Gustpaw joked. I was wondering what will Silverpaw will say about me and Gustpaw. I had to amdit he was oddly nice to me sometimes. --Avalanchestrike 17:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) (I read Gustpaw's page) "Well now I do," I joked back. "Well I'll be on my way," said Apollo as he started to walk away. "Wait, you can stay here the night and travel in the morning," I said. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, Featherstar wont mind as long as we ask her first," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 17:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not too sure about that," Gustpaw replied. "I sort of told the clan about who Mudspalsh likes,". I started at him with shock. --Avalanchestrike 17:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) "What?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 18:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) "So if you tell Featherstar she'll probably banish you" Gustpaw hissed. --Avalanchestrike 18:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) "Banaish me for what?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 18:09, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I could guess what Gustpaw was thinking. Featherstar wanted her clan to be pure blood. She always gives me a look for that. --Avalanchestrike 18:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I stared at me. "If this is about WindClan being 'pure' we've already soiled that statement," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 18:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC) "Never mind," Gustpaw meowed. "can we get back to camp?" I hissed "It's cold,". As we headed back to camp, I wondered where Apollo came from. --Avalanchestrike 22:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I asked Featherstar if Apollo could stay. She said yes, sort off.. He stayed in the warriors den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I went back to my nest and I noticed Fireheart was still awake. "what's wrong?" --Avalanchestrike 22:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Fireheart sighed. "Nothing, I'm just a little bit worried," he replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I sat down on my nest, curling up to sleep. I thought about Gustpaw. My oddly fluffy tail made me sneeze. "What are you worried about?" --Avalanchestrike 00:16, January 10, 2012 (UTC) "Icebreeze, we still haven't found the rogue that murdered her," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:30, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I let out a sigh. "Its my fault we didn't find them," I said "If I hadn't looked in that cave, we would not be in this mess," --Avalanchestrike 00:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC)"I "It's not your fault," I sighed. "Go to sleep." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:48, January 10, 2012 (UTC) "Alright," I said "Good night," I said to him before curling my fluffy tabby and white tail around me. --Avalanchestrike 00:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC) The next day.. I awoke to the bright, new morning. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:29, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I raised my head to see Fireheart already busy. I got up off my nest and stepped out to the clearing. I noticed Gustpaw was also awake. I walked to him. --Avalanchestrike 01:33, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I started sorting herbs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:45, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I (Falconwing) padded over to Fireheart. "Did I miss something exciting?" I asked.Pearlfeather 18:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) (You may what to read the entire page and the WindClan page/Archive) I told Falconwing about what happen. --Avalanchestrike 23:30, January 10, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Windfeather) I went hunting with Apollo that morning. He caught several birds, even Featherstar was impressed. We droped them off by the freash-kill pile. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) "Wow," I said. "Where did you find this many birds/" I asked Windfeather and Apollo before taking a bird to Fireheart. --Avalanchestrike 00:03, January 12, 2012 (UTC) "By the stream," replied Apollo ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. Huh This cat is go after all. I thought. "hey, Gustpaw," I called to him "What to share this bird with me?" I asked.--Avalanchestrike 01:00, January 12, 2012 (UTC) (Avalanchstrike) Blueswipe padded into the warrior's den to get some rest. Prickl ar 00:52, January 12, 2012 (UTC) (what?) "hey, Blueswipe!" I called to her. "I need to talk to you," --Avalanchestrike 00:54, January 12, 2012 (UTC) (You didn't leave your siggi so I didn't want to get your rp mixed up with mine) Blueswipe groaned slightly. "Make it quick, I'm sleeping on my paws." She rushed over to avalanchpaw. Prickl ar 00:57, January 12, 2012 (UTC) (sorry, I just added it) "Not very important, but how did you find my scent, even though they carried me back to Camp?" I asked. --Avalanchestrike 01:00, January 12, 2012 (UTC) "I have a nose you know!" She muttered but flicked avalanchpaw's ear. "Your tail was dragging." Prickl ar 01:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I flicked my tail so she can leave. I jumped as I heard Gustpaw's voice. "How do you not know that?" He asked. My pelt burned in embarrassment. "I got knocked out, mouse-brain," I hissed. --Avalanchestrike 01:10, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I dozed off in the medicine den. I drempt of a dark ginger cat with black stripes. He stood over my sister's body, and laughed. I awoke wih a jerk. That night... Everyone in camp was aleep. Apollo walked out of the warriors den a yawned. I jumped on him and knocked him to the floor. "You. Killed. My. Sister." I hissed. "No, I didn't, I sware!" he replied. I pressed my paw against his throat so he couldn't breath. "Lies!" I hissed. "B-But I know who did," he choked out. "Who?!?" I hissed. "I would tell you if you wern't killing my brain cells," he replied. I let go off him and he rose to his paws. "The cat your looking for is my brother, Mars. He's the leader of a band of rogues, most are BloodClan, the others are loners." He started. "He was the one who killed Icebreeze." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:50, January 12, 2012 (UTC) (darn, I forgot that Blueswipe and Avalanchepaw are enemies) I gasped as I woke with a start. That was some dream. I thought. I turned to Fireheart who was asleep. I heard some voices in the clearing. It's not even morning. I thought as I stuck my head out of the medicine den. --Avalanchestrike 00:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) "But why would he kill her?" I asked. "For power, he wants to take over the clan territories. I told him not to, but he said he would kill me if I stood in his way..." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:13, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I gasped. I knew this tom was hiding something. I thought. I froze when Apollo and Windfeather turned to me. --Avalanchestrike 00:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe batted at Avalnachpaw's ears. "Stop listening to conversations, furball!" She hissed. Though Blueswipe knew what they were talking about was important so she stopped and listened. Prickl ar 00:43, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I pushed him to the ground again. "And your some spy, aren't you," I hissed. "No I'm not!" he shouted back. "But I know his exact location, we could end this once and for all!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) "What's he blabbing about?" She asked Avalanchpaw. Avalanchpaw was here first so she should know. Prickl ar 02:34, January 15, 2012 (UTC) "Windfeather is accusing Apollo for killing Icebreeze," I hissed, shuffling away form her. --Avalanchestrike 02:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) "Hm," Was all Blueswipe could say he eyes narrowed to slits as she watched them argue and fight. Prickl ar 02:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) "Even though I can't see," I said before turning to her "I could tell that they are fighting," --Avalanchestrike 02:39, January 15, 2012 (UTC) (Icey it would be great if you could show up like now :P) Blueswipe watched them battle back and forth. Why had none of the clan woken up, yet? she wondered Prickl ar 02:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) (I agree) Great StarClan. I can't believe I'm doing this. I walked to Apollo and Windfeather. "Stop it," I hissed, trying not to wake up the Clan. -Avalanchstrike "Shut up, Blueswipe!" I hissed. "Does Windfeather know about this?" "No, I didn't want to tell her right away." he replied. "What's going on?" asked Windfeather as she padded out of the warriors den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) "Shut up?" Blueswipe hissed. ( i think you got our rp cats mixed up) "Oh, nothing Windfeather! I'll tell you about if you make sure no other warriors are up!" Blueswipe meowed Prickl ar 00:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (Fireheart said 'Shut up' and Windfeather just came) "What?" she asked. "I just wanted to know what everyone was yelling about," ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:07, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, I tell you after!" Prickl ar 01:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "Look," I started. "This son of a dog knows who killed Icebreeze." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:19, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "yeah, that was what the yowling was about!" Blueswipe muttered. (Blueswipe has a huge crush on Fireheart) Prickl ar 01:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (XD) (Rping Windfeather) "Shut up!" hissed Fireheart. "Dang, your angry today," I said. "Well yeah! This idiot kill our sister," he replied. "I did not kill your sister," corrected Apollo. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:29, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "He knows who killed your sister, Fluff-brain!" Blueswipe corrected. She sat down. This was going to be another adventure! Prickl ar 01:31, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "You shut up, badger breath!" hissed back Windfeather. "Oh my god," said Apollo ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:33, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "What?" Blueswipe snapped, getting tired of cats telling her to "shut up". Prickl ar 01:39, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "Oh my God," said Apollo. "Do you want to find Mars or not?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:45, January 19, 2012 (UTC) "Course they do!" She practicly screamed at Apollo. Why were cats giving her such a hard time? Why was Fireheart giving her such a hard time? Prickl ar 01:47, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fan Writers Category:WindClan